


Wet

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, Trans Male Character, actually i'm a little sorry, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, with Han's help, discovers a hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so, after a few of you guys told me to be go ahead and post this, I'm going to do the thing. Please don't kill me.

Luke was no stranger to pleasure. His courtship with self-indulgence started the moment adolescence reared its hideous head, and it had yet to dissolve. The young Jedi could not begin to count the hours spent alone, exploring the changes wrought by time and hormones, both biological and artificial. Long since had he memorized each small trick that brought him to climax within mere minutes.

This, however, was entirely different. 

Experiencing bliss with a partner brought a new level of excitement, of which coursed through his veins. It settled just above the wet flesh Han explored with his disciplined fingers, causing him to throb in the best way. It was a reminder of the promise Han had given. “I'm gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart.” 

While entanglements with partners was nothing new, Luke's first foray into true sexual intimacy began with an invitation into Han Solo’s bed. In love and curious, there was no room for refusal. Fortunately, Han, for all his bravado, was a caring lover, never straying far from Luke's comfort zones. 

It took a few leaps into the unknown, but finally, Luke allowed Han to explore the unclothed folds of his cunt. It throbbed and trembled beneath his expert touches. Soothing patterns over his clit and entrance relieved the ache in his groin, if only somewhat. Passed the point of pride, Luke canted his hips and whimpered, a means to beg for more. 

“Alright, junior, I get the picture,” Han chuckled darkly. To punctuate his statement, the very top of his index finger teased his hole, plunging inside only ever-so slightly. 

The sensation was new and strange, not entirely unpleasant, but not very pleasurable either. Han seemed to know or sense that fact, because his thumb gently applied pressure to Luke's most sensitive nub a heartbeat later. A whimper escaped the boy. 

Deeper and deeper Han’s first finger went. Although the soft edge of bliss fogged Luke’s senses, anticipation coiled his tummy. What was Han going to do? What would it feel like? Just as a hundred questions were begotten in a single moment, Han’s finger stroked his front wall in a “come hither” motion. Oh, _oh_. 

Luke’s hips involuntarily bucked against Han’s hand. A loud moan escaped the confines of his lips. Everything between his hips tingled with delight. It was as if the very stars twinkled beneath his skin. 

“That's it,” Han encouraged. A second finger worked its way inside, joining the first in stroking what ever it was that made Luke feel amazing. Meanwhile, Han’s palm shifted to cup the younger man, stimulating his clit with each motion. 

Slowly, but surely, Han’s ministrations became more precise and hurried. Gasps turned to moans, falling between the heavy panting of Luke’s breaths. Fire wormed its way through his veins. Toes curled against Han’s sheets. 

The familiar building of his climax roiled in Luke's pelvis, along with something else. It felt amazing; frightening, but amazing. In an embarrassingly strange way, the Jedi felt as though he needed to relieve himself. “Han?” he probed. 

The brunette nodded. “You feel it? It’s okay, just let it go. I can't wait to see it.” 

Han’s hotter-than-hell smirk and the smoldering fires of passion burning in his hazel eyes were enough to send Luke over the edge. With a short shout, liquid gratification burst forth from him, soaking Han’s palm and the sheets below his bottom. Wave after wave continued to escape him in a near endless eternity of rapture. By the time his body was done contracting magnificently, his thighs were coated in a clear wetness he had never seen before. 

Luke would have had the decency to be mortified if it wasn’t for the way Han’s breath caught in his throat. “Fuck, that's so hot,” he rasped before he leaned forward to taste the remnants of Luke’s orgasm over his heated skin. His tongue sought every drop until it reached his lover’s pussy. By the time he was done partaking in the boy’s sweetness, Luke was a sobbing, writhing, over-stimulated mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques, comments and kudos give this sad author validation. Thank you.


End file.
